1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of blood bag systems, and specifically relates to the field of sterile docking multiple blood bag systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic bag systems for the collection, processing, and storage of blood and blood components are well known and have been used for thirty or more years. In early embodiments, when plastic films were used to make bags that ultimately replaced glass bottles, many of the plastic blood bag systems were "open" in the sense that there existed the chance of contamination as blood or separated blood components were moved into or out of the system. Quite often, the plastic bag system was a single bag having attached to it one or more tubings and ports for adding or removing bag contents.
As the use of various components and sub-components of blood became accepted, attempts were made to avoid potential contamination problems by providing multiple blood bags attached to each other by tubings and including valving systems. These multiple blood bag systems are known as "closed" in the sense that there no longer exists the chance of contamination after whole blood or a major component is introduced into and processed in the system.
Depending on design, the number of bags, and such factors as valving systems and internal solutions, there now exists a variety of closed multiple blood bag systems. Available systems permit the collection, processing and storage of well known blood components such as red cell concentrates, plasma, and platelets.
Blood bags most often are manufactured from plastics such as polyvinylester, polyvinyl acetates, polyolefin, polyvinylchloride homopolymer films, and the like. These materials tend to have a high water vapor transmission rate such that the bag has to be in an aluminum foil pouch to assure a longer shelf life of any solution contained in the bag. Not only do solutions contained within the bags become dehydrated, but the condensation on the outside of the bags resulting from the vapor transmission promotes bacteria growth.
Existing blood bag systems frequently are packaged within aluminum foil pouches to reduce the amount of vapor transmission. Typically, blood bags are sterilized, placed inside an aluminum foil pouch, sealed, and then heat treated. However, to make a sterile docking to another system, the pouch must be opened to access the tubing contained within the bag. The combined blood bag systems then are repackaged in a single pouch for storage. Unfortunately, this method of docking multiple blood bag systems reduces the shelf life of the blood bag units. Furthermore, the possibility of mold growth in the blood bag system is increased due to the handling of the individual units and the necessary exposure of the individual systems to the environment.
Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus for sterile docking multiple blood bag systems without exposing the systems to handling and environmental contamination.